Cook Ghost
Cook Ghost (also known as Sous Chef Ghost, Chef,Tobin's Guide Entry and Burning CookCookghostLS.png) is in both the Realistic and the Stylized versions of the video game. For strategy on defeating him, go to Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) or Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version), depending on the version. There are three variants of Cook Ghosts in the Realistic Version. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class III Animating Specter *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration'': Long **''Trap Resistance'': Low Notes To avoid a scathing review, the famous French chef DeForrest poisoned a food critic's dessert course. Unfortunately he did a poor job of hiding the poison and the next night it accidentally found its way into his staff's dinner, causing them all horrible and painful deaths. When the state-of-the-art kitchen equipment was bought and imported to NY by the Sedgewick Hotel, the ghosts of the chef and his now post-mortal staff unfortunately came with it. Contact Protocol Like most Class III specters, these Cook Ghosts don't pose much of a threat. Stay out of their range and use a standard trapping approach. Zap them with your Proton Stream, grab them with your Capture Stream, then trap them. Easy as pie. Manifestation Point *Hotel Sedgewick (second visit) Confusion Despite the fact that these ghosts came with kitchen equipment from a different hotel, they display the Sargassi name and a form of logo from his restaurant. Most likely Sargassi came with the kitchen equipment with them, other wise this is unexplained. If they did come from the same place, this would also explain why Sargassi wasn't active during the Ghostbusters first capture and elimination during the first film. Also, Sargassi might have been subduing Deforrest and the chef ghost as he would have been their boss when they were alive and so would have had a form of control over them, thus explaining why they didn't attack Dr. Venkman and the Rookie when they first went through the kitchen. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 3 Full Torso Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime, Melee Attack, Utensil Attack, Inanimate Possession Tobin's Summary Oftentimes, when a fiercely loved or revered commander or supervisor passes from this mortal coil, his loyal subordinates will find him in the afterlife. The leader is tied to the world by his duty to his followers and whey they pass on, they are tied to him by their loyalty. It's a path of mutually assured entrapment on the mortal plane in the afterlife, a sort of sad poetry. Egon's Notes I had always questioned the veracity of this entry in Tobin's guide, but my doubts have been put aside after witnessing the Sous Chefs in the Sedgewick Hotel. They defended the kitchens and their head chef with intense ferocity. There must be some very strong psycho-resonant tethers between these entities. Ray's Tips These are your standard FTMs. Fire up the Blast Stream, drop a trap, and get down to business. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Hotel Sedgewick (first visit), during the "That Wasn't Such a Chore" section. It is in the hotel lobby, behind the front desk. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime The Cook Ghosts appear in Level 1: Training Day and Level 2: Asylum Brawl. Their only attack is to throw projectiles at players. References Gallery Primary Canon CookGhostRV01.png|This Cook Ghost has a cutlery through the top of his head and lacking a jaw CookGhostRV02.png|This Cook Ghost has a cooks hat and a beard CookGhostRV03.png|This Cook Ghost has no hat and has yellowing area near eyes Secondary Canon SousChefGhostsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Sous Chef Ghosts bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) CookGhost01.png|Stylized Version - Sous Chef Ghosts ChefinGBTVGSPVbio.png|Chef bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) ChefinGBTVGSPVicon.png|Chef Icon during an encounter in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) CookGhostsSOS.jpg|Sanctum of Slime Version Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters